


A Not So Happy New Year

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Hangover, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a little too much celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Not So Happy New Year  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The morning after a little too much celebrating.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Hangover](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1027903.html) at 1_million_words

The sunlight poured through the window chasing the darkness out of the room. Giles groaned as the bright light pierced behind his eyes. _What in the bloody hell had he done?_ His head was killing him!

Slowly, the events of the night before began to play through his foggy mind. There had been singing, dancing... and _Good Lord, had he danced?_ and alcohol. His head gave a vicious thud as the room spun around him. _Lots of alcohol._

He opened one eye to peek at the alarm clock before he tossed his arm over his eyes. _Happy New Year indeed._


End file.
